User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Powder Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Akutabi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey! My name is Balsalom, and I'm a fan of Bleach and Zombie Powder. I've decided to try and help fix up this wiki, since it seems like the series gets little love. What needs to be done/fixed? Thanks, Balsalom (talk) 11:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Balsalom Chapter Pages So I think the first thing I'll do is to try and add pages for all of the chapters. It will probably take more than one edit to finish a page, so you should expect there to perpetually be an unfinished page while I'm working on the next chapter. Thanks, Balsalom (talk) 15:39, July 11, 2013 (UTC) By the way, are there many other people who contribute to this wiki? Just wondering what the community is like and all that. Balsalom (talk) 16:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Well it certainly looked like no one used it anymore. I guess I just wanted to make sure that there weren't people working on it. Who are the admins and bureaucrats on this wiki?Balsalom (talk) 17:25, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Chapter Info Boxes So how does one create a new info box template on this wiki? I couldn't find an appropriate template for the chapters, and I can't figure out how to make a new one. This might be just because I'm not overly experienced with making info boxes/templates. I was thinking about having sections for page number, volume number, chapter number, release date, characters involved, locations involved, and maybe a few other categories of information. Balsalom (talk) 17:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ThanksBalsalom (talk) 21:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Character Drop Down Menu on Front Page Is there any chance that you could tell me how to edit the drop down menus on the front page? Or if that wouldn't work could you possibly make the following change. I think that inorder to streamline the character drop down menu it would make more sense to have groups and then secondary drop down menus. So there would be another menu with Team Gamma members (including Wolfgina), one for antagonists, one for Gemini Labratory characters, and one for one-shot characters. I think that it would help make it easier to find character pages for the user of this wiki, though I guess not to many people visit this site any more. Thanks, Balsalom (talk) 00:20, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it looks good. Thanks for changing it. Balsalom (talk) 12:16, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Correct Names of Locations and Places I just had a quick question about how to determine the correct spelling of names and places. There are a few that are spelled differently on older pages, but that the website (mangastream) that I'm using as a reference spells differently. Here is a list of some of the differences that I've come across. *Blue Note or Bluenote (this one isn't very major) *Kinqro or Kinquro *Wister or Whistar I'm sure that there will be more like this. Are you using the actual publish volumes, and if so what do they say? Hopefully I'll be getting copies of the published volumes soon, so this will be cleared up, but in the mean time I would appreciate your help. For now I've been using the spelling already on the wiki. Thanks,Balsalom (talk) 00:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Balsalom (talk) 16:39, July 14, 2013 (UTC)